Usuario:EmperorDedede
Sobre mi: thumb|left|682px Me encantan los videojuegos, En especial los de Nintendo, y la Primera Death Battle que vi fue... Bueno la Primera :v Samus Aran vs Boba Fett. Y tal Mi objetivo es crear batallas entretenidas, tambien me gustan los Comics, algunos animes y dibujar y también soy bastante tímido en cuanto algunos temas :v Si quieres una miniatura pasate por mi muro de mensajes y te la haré si tengo tiempo. :) Death Battles Que Me Gustaría Ver Booser VS Gran Penguino Gay (Dedede).png|'Bowser VS King Dedede (Super Mario Bros X Kirby)' Do you like Fortnite yeah i like fortnite swish swish (Dedede).png|'Fortnite VS PUBG (Fortnite Battle Royale X PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds)' Policias Espaciales (Dedede).png|'Green Lantern VS Nova (DC Comics X Marvel)' GUILE THEME INTENSIFIES (Dedede).png|'Guile VS Jax Briggs (Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat)' Hey Beter, Si Homer Simpson de los Simpsons? (Dedede).png|'Homer Simpson VS Peter Griffin (The Simpson's X Family Guy)' Noob vs Spidey Noob (Dedede).png|'Izuku Midoriya VS Miles Morales (My Hero Academia X Marvel)' Johnny Johnny Wick Yes Papa (Dedede).png|'John Wick VS Agente 47 (John Wick X Hitman)' El Sobrevalorado VS Señor Terrorista Universal.png|'Mario VS Bomberman (Super Mario Bros X Bomberman)' Mickey vs Bugs pero sin las líneas del fondo (Dedede).png|'Mickey Mouse VS Bugs Bunny (Disney X Warner Bros.)' Patos de Cartoons (Dedede).png|'Pato Donald VS Pato Lucas (Disney X Looney Tunes)' Tios Espaciales 2 (Dedede).png|'Samus Aran VS Master Chief (Metroid X Halo)' I cant let you do that Kano (Dedede).png|'Wolf O'Donnell VS Kano (Star Fox X Mortal Kombat)' DBX Que Me Gustaría Ver sketch-1553372233128.png|'Sonic VS Spyro (Sonic the Hedgehog X Spyro the Dragon)' Ideas Que Se Volvieron Realidad Mario VS Sonic.jpg|Mario VS Sonic (2011) Death Battles Favoritas Akuma VS Shang Tsung.jpg|Akuma VS Shang Tsung Death Battles Que No Me Gustaron TMNT Battle Royale.jpg|Animación aburrida y un desperdicio de personajes Rogue VS Wonder Woman.jpg|Animación aburrida y resultado incorrecto Mis DEATH BATTLE! También hago DEATH BATTLES en blogs, si quieres leerlas aquí te las dejo. (Nota: las batallas en negrita están completas) Primera Temporada #'Jaegers VS Kremling Krew '(Akame Ga Kill!/Donkey Kong Country) #'Bubsy the Bobcat VS Sash Lilac '(Bubsy the Bobcat/Freedom Planet) #'Cloud Strife VS Sora '(Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts) #'Meta Knight VS Shulk '(Kirby/Xenoblade Chronicles) #'Sonic the Hedgehog VS Dante Sparda '(Sonic the Hedgehog/Devil May Cry) #Predator VS Fulgore (Predator/Killer Instinct) #Pato Donald VS Pato Lucas (Disney/Looney Tunes) #Deoxys VS Galacta Knight (Pokémon/Kirby) de Temporada Puesto en Smash (Dedede).png|'Jaegers VS Kremling Krew Akame Ga Kill!/Donkey Kong Country Completado'|link=Usuario Blog:EmperorDedede/Jaegers Vs Kremling Krew Que Podría Salir Mal? (Dedede).png|'Bubsy the Bobcat VS Sash Lilac Bubsy the Bobcat/Freedom Planet Completado'|link=Usuario Blog:EmperorDedede/Bubsy the Bobcat Vs Sash Lilac Mis DBX Batallas Extra Luchadores Favoritos de Death Battle y DBX Boba.png|Boba Fett Samus.png|Samus Aran Akum.png|Akuma Wonder Woman.png|Wonder Woman Zangief.png|Zangief Rafa.png|Rafael Leo.png|Leonardo Donie.png|Donatello Mikey.png|Michelangelo Yoshi SSBU.png|Yoshi Kratos.png|Kratos Spawn.png|Spawn Bomberman.png|Bomberman Vegeta.png|Vegeta Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Mario with his Ultra Hammer.png|Mario Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Luke Skywalker.png|Luke Skywalker Chun-Li.png|Chun-Li Starscream.png|Starscream MasterChief.png|Master Chief DOOM Slayer.png|Doomguy Eggman robotnik.png|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Wily.png|Dr. Albert W. Wily Zelda.png|Princesa Zelda Peach.png|Princesa Peach Thor.png|Thor Odinson RaidenMK.png|Raiden Link.png|Link Cloud Strife.png|Cloud Strife Batman.png|Batman C Data Users DefApps AppData INTERNETEXPLORER Temp Saved Images Spider-man-render-by-bobhertley-d5qlcde.png|Spider-Man Pika.png|Pikachu Goku ssj blue dragon ball super broly by andrewdragonball-dcld1kk.png|Son Goku Superman new 52 .png|Superman